How do we breathe?
by Arisa Ayase
Summary: After Kaoru and Arisa's death, Hikaru goes crazy. But will he and the Host Club have a happy end? R16, murder and such. HikaKao & HikaKaoOC


**Apologies:**

**Sorry for deleting stories that people liked. Sorry for always changing ideas and sorry for making all of you frustrated out there. I just have not much time to write FanFics and homework has been piling up. I have to work on a doujinshi too. So, this story is an apology to everyone I have angered. Thank you.**

** Arisa Ayase **

**Lyrics from AZ Lyrics**

**Note: I changed the lyrics to fit the story. I don't own Ouran or Mario.

* * *

**

The death of his loved one caused him a huge amount of pain. If only he didn't do it, if only he could turn time back, if only he could see his brother once more, if only he didn't fall for her, if only…he was given one more chance.

The boy was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't eaten for days and soon he would starve to death. He attended school but that only made him feel worse. The people he once knew were now forgotten, even his own name. But he could no forget his brother, the only person in the whole world who could make him feel better.

"Kaoru…Kaoru…" the boy murmured. He couldn't even hear the maids calling him from outside their door, correction, HIS door. He and his brother's door, but now it's his.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hikaru! Open up now!"

"Who the hell is it…" the boy sighed. He got up and opened the door.

"Hikaru! Finally, we've been waiting!" said a blonde boy.

"Hika-chan, Hika-chan! You want cake?" asked a loli-shota.

"Mitsukuni…" whispered a tall one.

"Hikaru, you ok? You haven't been eating or sleeping well at all." said an eyeglass.

"Who're you?!" the boy asked frantically. "Who the hell are you?! Do I know you?! What're you doing here?! Get out!"

Unfamiliar yet familiar looking faces were staring at him. The boy couldn't remember. Even if he knew them, he would've forgotten by now.

"Hikaru, don't you remember us?" the blonde spoke.

"Get out! I said get out!" the boy screamed.

"Hika-chan! What has happened to you?" the loli-shota asked with concern.

"Don't call me Hika-chan!" he punched the loli-shota's face. The tall one saw and went to help the loli-shota.

"Hikaru, you need to go to the hospital now. You're severely underweight from I can see and you seem to have a slight mental problem. You need help."

"Shut you fucking mouth, smartass!" the boy shouted. "I don't want help! I don't need help! No one can help me! Only one person can help me!"

"Who could that be, Hikaru?" a voice asked. A girl came from the back of the blonde. "It's Kaoru, isn't it?"

"Haruhi…" the blonde said.

"H-How did you know Kaoru?! Who are you?!" the boy fell to the ground.

"Hikaru…please, try to remember."

"Who is this?! What are you?!" he took a metal pole from a drawer.

"Hikaru, don't get rough now…" the eyeglass said.

"No one tells me what to do…" the boy hit the eyeglass hard on the head.

"KYOUYA!" the blonde shouted.

"Oh my-" the girl covered he mouth.

"Kyou-chan!" the loli-shota shouted.

"Kyouya…" murmured the tall one.

"Why you…" the blonde went forward to punch the boy but the girl held him back.

"Tamaki-senpai! Don't!"

"Look what he did to Kyouya! He deserves it!"

"You're right…" the boy laughed. "You're right, I deserve the punch. Give it to me."

"No!" the girl persisted.

"I deserve a punch. I punched that loli-shota, I hit that eyeglass hard on his head, I've done so many wrong things." The boy cried. "But the worse thing I've done, was driving my brother to his grave…" Tears fell from his eyes.

"My OWN brother!!! My flesh and blood! The one I loved the most! I made him die, I made him suffer, I made him sad!" the boy cried.

"Hikaru…" the girl went closer to him.

"Don't touch me!" roared the boy.

The blonde went to the girl and pulled her back.

"No one comes near me. Leave now, or worse things will happen." He had an evil glare in his eyes.

They all obeyed and leaved the house and tended the injuries.

"They're finally gone. Ha, they're finally gone!" cheered the boy, but he whispered, "But how come it feels so sad?"

He forgotten about the issue and lay on his bed once again. He remembered all the things he and his twin had been through and cried.

* * *

_**How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?**_

_**It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to being next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you.

* * *

**_

He turned his head to the left.

* * *

_**I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I'm the one that pushed you away.  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere,  
Boy I should've been right there.**_

_**How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

* * *

**_

He sat up and held his head, regretting what he had done to his brother.

* * *

_**Boy I'm losing my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing you,  
God this can't be happening.

* * *

**_

He looked out the window.

* * *

_**I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere,  
Boy I should've been right there.**_

_**And I wonder...  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

* * *

**_

He looked at his brother's grave which was right outside his window.

* * *

_**I can't get over you, no  
Baby I don't want a let go, no  
Hey you need to come home

* * *

**_

He sang with all his might while crying.

* * *

_**Boy come back to me  
'Cause boy you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me.**_

_**Tell me  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go where do I, where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?**_

_**How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

* * *

**_

The boy cried and cried because he could not bear with the pain any longer.

"KAORU! KAORU!" he searched the room everywhere.

_He's not here, he's not here. He's gone._

"COME BACK PLEASE!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU!!! PLEASE!!!"

At last he stopped. But something went into his mind.

"Fine, if you don't come…I'll go…Just like how you left me…"

The boy went crazy. He was laughing like a maniac, as if laughter was nothing to him anymore. He tied a rope to a fan above him and looked at his "death creation".

"Kaoru my dear, I'm coming."

As crazy and stupid as it sounds, the boy happily hung himself, and died soon after.

* * *

From afar at the door, a weak spirit was watching over his twin's actions. A girl was beside him.

"Kaoru?" the girl asked.

"Let's go. The funeral will begin within a few days anyway."

"You sure?" she tilted his chin. The spirit was crying for his twin. The tragic way his brother died was just like his.

"Why? Why must he die like me?"

"Hey, after the funeral, you two would be together forever."

The spirit looked up at the girl as she smiled at him.

"Yeah."

* * *

The funeral took place. Thousands of fan girls cried for the boy. The blonde, eyeglass, loli-shota, tall one and the other girl came too. As they laid his body in the ground and buried him, the blonde went to the boy's mother.

"Madam, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for dear?"

"I-If only I didn't let Haruhi out with Hikaru, none of this would've happened! Kaoru wouldn't have died and…and…neither would have Hikaru!!!" the blonde cried.

"Tamaki-san…"

"No, senpai. It was me. If I did ask Hikaru out, this wouldn't have occurred!"

Even the other girl cried. Everyone felt pain and remorse in them. All except for 3 happy souls floating above them.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Identical yet different souls were hugging each other as another one was looking.

"I'll never leave you again, Hikaru!"

"Neither would I."

"Count me in!" chirped the other soul. They decided to say goodbye to their friends first.

* * *

"Tono, Tono!"

"Wha? Hikaru?" The blonde turned around. He saw the 3 happy souls smiling at him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Arisa!"

"Yo!" chorused the other 2.

"Call the rest of the host club here!"

"Host Club! Assemble!"

Everyone went there promptly and saw them. They were all kyah-ing away.

"Oh my god! Hikaru! Kaoru! Arisa!" the other girl cried.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Ri-chan!" the loli-shota cheered.

"You 3…" said the tall one.

"I guess, you guys left in happiness eh? Now that the 3 of you are together forever." asked the eyeglass.

"Of course Kyouya!" said the girl soul.

"Well, it's time for us to leave…" Hikaru said.

"Wait! To go where?" the girl asked.

"Heaven! You want us to stay at our graves forever?" asked the girl soul.

"Heaven? Which means…" the girl realised.

"Haruhi!" another voice came.

"Mother!" cried the girl. "Oh my god Mother! You're here!"

"And you've been a fine young lady I see. I should thank all of you for taking care of my girl." The other soul patted the threesome on their heads.

"Haruhi, do your best! And tell your father that he looks gorgeous in both male and female clothes." The soul winked.

"I will! Mother! Take care!" the girl cried.

"Bye! And may all your dreams come true!" after that, they left.

"I guess their gone." The girl said.

"Well, at least they're happy!" the loli-shota chirped.

"And at least you got to see your mother." The eyeglass explained.

"…"

"HARUHI!!! YOUR MOTHER WAS GORGOUES!!! I KNOW SHE WANTS ME TO MARRY YOU!!! PLEASE, LET'S GET MARRIED NOW!!!!" The blonde elaborated.

"I don't think she does."

"WHAT?!?!?!! HARUHI!!!!"

The rest smiled and laughed with them. And not far, 3 happy souls were smiling and laughing with them too, on their way to peace forever, together.

* * *

**FIRST EVER COMPLETED STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tell me if you like it and Arisa is an OC. She'll be appearing a lot.**

**Review please!**


End file.
